Blood Moon
"Blood Moon" is the second episode of Season One of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Phillip Iscove, Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci and directed by Len Wiseman. It is the second episode of the series overall, and debuted on September 23, 2013. Synopsis Still adjusting to his 21st Century reality, Ichabod Crane and Det. Abbie Mills move forward in their mission to unravel the mysteries lurking in Sleepy Hollow. A frightful vision from Ichabod's former wife, Katrina, sends the unlikely duo on the hunt for a vengeful witch from the 1700s who has been awoken by unknown evils and is on a path of destruction in the quaint town. Meanwhile, despite all odds, Officer Andy Brooks is back and on a questionable mission of his own.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130909fox03/ Recap Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse chase Ichabod Crane through the woods, as he finds himself trapped. The branches and roots of the trees come up around him and pull him underground into the cave he woke up in. His wife, Katrina, tells him they’re safe there, but that he’s been charged to a larger purpose. She warns him that an army of evil will make way for the arrival of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and tells him that the first dark spirit rises with the blood moon – "She is one of us, you must stop her before she kills again." And then he wakes up from his dream. Abbie is discussing the Headless Horseman with Captain Irving, who tells her that the other officers who witnessed the shootout have recanted their statements about the Horseman. She asks about Brooks, reminding him that something “snapped his head back like a pez dispenser.” Captain Irving allows her to watch a haunting video of Andy running his own head into the door and killing himself while he was the only one in the cell. Abbie remains unconvinced and says Crane agrees with her. Captain Irving explains to her that Crane has objective transference. Because the human brain is limitless in its ability to trick itself, Crane has been able to convince himself that his story is true. Meanwhile, Crane is trying to figure out the shower and all of the other modern conveniences – with only moderate success. Abbie visits him and listens to some of his constitutional rights debate about being held prisoner as a witness. She brings him donut holes and he tells her about the dream. In the car, he complains about the food price and taxes. She asks him how he didn’t know his wife was a witch. He claims it was to protect everyone and they banter some more. They’re headed to August Corbin’s funeral and Abbie is remembering him while Crane stands off to the side in a weird Fabio way before going to visit Katrina’s grave and realizing her message referenced a witch. Elsewhere, Brooks wakes up with his head bent backwards. The same demon shows up and fixes his head – kind of – there’s still too much neck skin because of how it stretched out. Andy coughs up a necklace and is told by the demon, who is speaking Greek, to release someone. In the cemetery, he puts the necklace on a gravestone. As the moon comes out, the necklace smokes and catches fire. When it goes out, a woman is in its place. Andy drives away from the cemetery and pulls a man over. Andy makes sure his name is Jeremy Steven Furth and then tells him to know that it wasn’t personal before leaving. When the man’s car won’t start, the witch jumps onto his vehicle and the whole car explodes on the inside. Crane is explaining to Abbie that witches draw their power from the moon cycle as they’re trying to locate the witch. While they’re searching, Crane tries to comfort Abbie about Corbin’s death. She shares with Crane that he helped her turn her life around after the incident with the trees; he was the father figure she’d needed. They get a call for a suspicious vehicle and it ends up being Jeremy Furth, burned up in his vehicle. In another awesome bit of police protocol CRANE GOT TO POKE AT THE BODY. Because that’s legal. He suddenly realizes that he knows who did this, sharing a story with Abbie. One night his regiment was returning to camp near Albany when they found bodies everywhere, huge destruction, men turned to ash. The strange murders became more frequent and Serilda of Abbadon, a high priestess was blamed. Washington thought that the Redcoats made a deal with her coven and Abbie tells him about Corbin’s files mentioning two covens in Sleepy Hollow. They go back to search through Corbin’s files, only to find that his office has been cleaned out. Abbie goes to find where the files were moved to while Crane stays behind. He’s confronted by a man named Luke rather aggressively – he turns out to be Abbie’s ex. She questioned him about his wife, so Crane tries to wheedle some information out of her about Luke. It plays to their bantering relationship. Abbie tells him they can’t get to Corbin’s files in the Armory, but Crane knows another way in! Going into the basement of the police station, he breaks down a wall that leads to a secret tunnel. He remembers it from the war, it allowed them to resupply without being detected. Going through the tunnel, they get to a part that is piled high with witches bones. He doesn’t think Katrina’s bones have ended up here, but he’s not sure. Inspecting the crates they come across, Crane finds men with gunpowder in them before they get to the files. Crane realizes that Abbadon is Romani Greek, revealing that he has a photographic memory for sights, sounds, and smells. The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart coven weakened Serilda so that she could be captured and killed. As she was dying, she told the people who burned her at the stake that the ashes of their ancestors would be hers. The magistrate who sentenced her had the last name Furth – like the first victim. They also realize the magistrate had a son and daughter; the daughter marrying into the Hemmingtons. As they’re busily searching through the files for answers, Cho finds a child on the playground who informs him, after questioning, that his father is dead. He asks the boy’s name, Kyle Hemmington, and he tells him, “It’s a nice name. I’m sorry it had to be yours.” He then tells the boy to go inside. Kyle wakes up later to a cat in his bed and begins searching for his mom in the house. Serilda grabs hold of him and he screams, waking up his mother just as Abbie and Crane show up. Kyle tells his mother about the witch and Crane asks if something was taken from their house. Kyle’s mom reveals that his dad’s ashes were taken and that Kyle is actually adopted, so the witch did not need him. Because Serilda has the ashes, they leave the Hemmingtons’ house and try to figure out what to do next. Crane realizes that they have to kill her and that she’s going back to the tunnel to get her bones. Already there, Andy is digging up her bones for her as she prepares a ritual to get her body back. Serilda is resurrected in her body as they get there and begin a shoot-out. In a comical moment, Crane shoots one bullet and drops the gun – Abbie has to explain to him that there was more than one bullet in the gun and return it to him. Serilda speaks to them, revealing that it was Katrina who bound her power – claiming that Katrina is now sealed in the world between worlds. Crane throws a torch onto the gunpowder boxes and Serlida explodes. He thinks that if Katrina is imprisoned somewhere, she can be freed. Abbie and Crane banter some more and are safe from Serilda, with no explanation given for a giant tunnel explosion under the police station. Later, Abbie re-opens Corbin’s empty office and hallucinates him sitting at his office desk. She tells him if he’s going to haunt her, he needs to be helpful. She accuses him of keeping secrets and he tells her not to be afraid of number 49 – that’s where she’ll find she’s not alone. Crane interrupts and she looks away, only to look back and find the empty office again. Elsewhere, her sister Jenny Mills, is seen in a mental institution. She’s working out and only pretends to take the pills an orderly gives her. Going back to working out, a demon is seen coming up behind her and she startles, ending the episode. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane Guest Starring *John Cho as Officer Andy Brooks *Nicholas Gonzalez as Detective Luke Morales *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Clancy Brown as Sheriff August Corbin Co-Starring *Henry Bazemore Jr. as Officer Mike *Claire Bronson as Denise Hemmington *Jason Davis as Jeremy Furth *Monique Ganderton as Serilda of Abaddon *Christy Grantham as Front Desk Nurse *Carl LeMon as Priest *Dave Maldonado as Derek (fireman) *D.J. Mifflin as Moloch *Roxy Olin as Burned Serilda *Frank Roberts as Magistrate Robert Daniel Furth *Wes Watson as Kyle Hemmington Uncredited *Patrick Gorman as Reverend Alfred Knapp (archive footage) *Jahnee Wallace as Young Abbie Mills (archive footage) *Unknown as the Headless Horseman *Unknown as George Washington *Unknown as the Horseman of War *Unknown as the Horseman of Famine *Unknown as the Horseman of Conquest Trivia Production Notes *This episode foreshadows the arrival of the other three Horsemen. *Excluding the Headless Horseman, Serilda of Abbadon was the first monster featured in the series; thus this episode started the formula of the monster-of-the-week. *This was the first episode in the series featuring a very crucial location, the Archives. *We see the first of one of Ichabod Crane's flashbacks as he describes the damage Serilda made to his camp. It's revealed here that he has a rare skill known as eidetic memory, an ability to recall sight, sound, touch, smell, and taste with exact precision. *Ichabod was officially made a consultant for the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department under the orders of Captain Frank Irving. Body Count *Jeremy Furth - Burnt alive by Serilda of Abaddon. *Serilda of Abaddon - Burned alive in the 18th century; Killed again in an explosion caused by Ichabod Crane in the 21st. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 102Promo1.jpg 102Promo2.jpg 102Promo3.jpg 102Promo4.jpg 102Promo5.jpg 102Promo6.jpg 102Promo7.jpg 102Promo8.jpg 102Promo9.jpg Screencaps Four Horseman.png 102Image (1).png 102Image (2).png Four horseman.png 102Image (3).png 102Image (4).png 102Image (5).png 102Image (6).png Andy is confronted by Moloch.png 102Image (7).png 102Image (8).png 102Image (9).png 102Image (10).png 102Image (11).png 102Image (12).png 102Image (13).png 102Image (14).png 102Image (15).png 102Image (16).png 102Image (17).png 102Image (18).png 102Image (19).png 102Image (20).png 102Image (21).png 102Image (22).png 102Image (23).png 102Image (24).png 102Image (25).png 102Image (26).png 102Image (27).png 102Image (28).png 102Image (29).png 102Image (30).png 102Image (31).png 102Image (32).png Serilda is captured.png 102Image (33).png 102Image (34).png 102Image (35).png 102Image (36).png 102Image (37).png 102Image (38).png 102Image (39).png 102Witch.png 102Image (40).png 102Image (41).png 102Image (42).png Soundtrack *"Witchcraft" - Frank Sinatra Videos Sleepy Hollow 1x02 Promo "Blood Moon" (HD) This Season on Sleepy Hollow Sneak Peek Ichabod And Abbie Team Up Season 1 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Behind The Scenes Season 1 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Escapes From The Four Horsemen Of The Apocalypse Season 1 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod's Psych Evaluation Test Results Are Revealed To Abbie Season 1 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie's Switches From Profiling Criminals To Profiling Witches Season 1 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod And Abbie Talk About The Demon In The Forest Season 1 Ep. 2 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes